F a K e
by signed anonymous
Summary: fronts are kinda eh... When sana realizes she loves akito its too late: he already goes out with fuka. Sana then decides to hide her feelings but nothing seems to turn out right! UPDATED AUGUST 2008!
1. denial

**f a k e  
fronts are kinda eh... **

**by signed anonymous**

**12/25/06 – Merry Christmas!!! okay, you might've remembered this fic by ANE and well that's me! I just changed my name. (signed anonymous sounds cool!) I decided to come back to this story, (after what? Two years!?) because I just wanted to… LOL Dang… I had really confusing grammar/style back then, so I'm just altering the format a little and hopefully it will make a lot more sense!**

**This is my first kodocha fic so bare with me!!! Remember I dont own Kodocha! It belongs to Miho Obana! D**

**Well this story takes place during the time Akito tells Sana he goes out with Fuka. It's supposed to be a Sana/Akito fic, but it may seem like a Fuka/Akito fic at first. Okay to tell the truth, it will be a Fuka/Akito fic for a while! Sorry!!! Just bare with me okay? Its jus an alternate version of what could happen... haha... So in advance, sorry for grammatical and spelling errors.**

** DENIAL **

Our story takes place in the mountains where Sana and Naozumi filmed that one movie they did together. We find Sana lying on a bad with her head in her pillow.

"Fuka and I... we go out now"

Sana cried a little as she began to think:

_Those words kept repeating in my head. I don't know why, but those words really hurt me. I can't explain how much pain it caused me to hear that Akito chose to be with Fuka, but then again... Why do I care if he chose Fuka? He's happy… isn't he??? _

Sana cried more as she heard a knock on the door. Sniffing she asked, "Who is it?"

Asako's voice was heard asking, "Sana-chan?"

Sana replied, "hai," as she forced herself to stop crying. She wiped the tears off her eyes saying, "You can come in if you want."

Asako entered the room and looked at Sana who looked miserable. Asako's eyes softened with sympathy as she sat on Sana's bed.

" Sana-chan, what happened when you talked to Akito-kun?" Asako asked

"N-Nothing special." Sana lied as one tear dropped.

"You know that isn't true, Sana-chan. Something happened that must've made you devastated. Is he okay?" Asako asked.

Another tear ran down Sana's cheek as she replied, "He's more than okay. He has a girlfriend now!"

"I see." Asako said slowly trying to think of what to say.

There was an awkward silence, but the silence broke when Sana began crying uncontrollably.

"W-why – c-can't - I – st-stop- c-crying!?" Sana stammered through her tears and then she yelled, "WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH!?"

Asako sighed with sadness realizing what Sana was feeling. She asked Sana, "Sana-chan, do you think it's possible that you're in love?"

Sana's eyes widened as she tried to find an answer, "I-I know he's my closest friend… And he's helped me through so many things. Without him I would feel incredibly lonely, because I know that… I don't think I can live without him…" Sana's tears ran down even faster as she realized she _did_ love Akito Hayama.

In Akito's room, Akito was lying in bed staring at the ceiling in deep thought:

_I wonder how she felt after I told her that. I know I said I'll wait for her, but waiting- waiting didn't seem like it would get me ANYWHERE! Sana is so slow, if I waited, who knows how long that would've been? Until I die? I'm not waiting that long. That's why I went with Fuka: she's cool and I already knew she liked me. I liked her too: she's not slow like Sana. So what is there to loose if I go out with Fuka? Would I loose Sana? No, I don't even know how she feels towards me. She probably just sees me as a brother or something. Eww, I would just be jeopardizing everything if I went out with Sana. I'll just experiment with Fuka, see how long this turns out. We shouldn't even last long right? I mean, we barely know each other and she just seems desperate to have a boyfriend. Okay, I'm just as bad, because I'm somewhat desperate to have a girlfriend… Whatever, I don't see Fuka and I lasting long anyway: probably just a couple of weeks._

"Do I need to wory?" Akito said as he drifted off to sleep.

It was evening in the mountains and Sana stared up at the stars alone in her room.

She was in deep thought as well:

_I realized I loved him, I just guess I was in denial all this time: like I was trying to avoid having feelings for him. My feelings were always there, I probably just didn't want my feelings to exist. I still don't want them to exist! I don't want to go through other trials in my life. This new trial, I wish it was something I could avoid. I don't want to think of Akito in a way he doesn't think of me in. Is it possible to stop loving someone? I can try… I guess… Maybe it'll work, I'll just try to forget I love/loved him: I never planned to be in love anyway. Oh no! Am I just going to go through another denial stage though? Pretending that I don't love him when I really do? Well, if worse comes to worse I'll just do that again: pretend - I'm a good actress right? I might not be able to forget love, but I guess I can just act like I forgot it or act like it never happened. That's a good idea: forgetting. It's the best idea for now: just pretending that his relationship doesn't affect me AT ALL. I'll just be a good friend and support them both: hopefully they're not serious…_

The next day the director told the whole cast they could take it easy. Sana took this opportunity to relax and she sat down under a tree. Naozumi spotted Sana and decided to join her. He sat down and smiled at her.

"Hey" Sana said without looking up.

"Hey" Naozumi replied.

Sana didn't respond, instead she continued to stare at the blowing grass.

There was an awkward silence when Naozumi broke the ice, "Are you okay?"

Sana didn't still didn't respond. He decided to ask again, "Sana-chan! Are you okay?"

Sana finally looked up, her eyes full of blank expression. "What… do you mean?" She replied slowly.

"You don't look so good…" Naozumi said.

Sana immediately put up a peace sign and smiled a big fake smile. "I'm fine! Really! Or… Are you trying to tell me that I'm ugly?"

Naozumi sweatdropped. _Sana must be a really good actress to be this random again, or she just has A.D.D. … Whatever the case: I still love her._

"N-No… you're not ugly Sana-chan. Just- just take care ok?" Naozumi said ruffling up Sana's hair a bit as he got up to walk away.

Sana blushed a little thinking: _That's cute… He just messed with my hair…_ "Hmm" Sana said aloud as she put a finger on her chin as she began to think.

_Naozumi- He's different than other guys I've met too. I mean he's so sweet and okay, a little girly but I find that cute. Wait- I find that cute? Whatever. I also noticed- he treats me differently too. Or maybe I'm just imagining all of this. Hmm, Naozumi is a cool guy. If he does like me, maybe I should go out with him. Maybe I should try to like Naozumi instead: it could work right? All the tabloids say it already: might as well! Since I'm still not going to see Akito for a while, it might be better if I occupy myself thinking about Naozumi._

"Yes… This will all work out! Don't worry Sana!" Sana said to herself.

**(A/N: why are you talking to yourself Sana? Are you mental or something?)**

"Shut up! You made me do that!" Sana yelled into the air.

**(A/N: woah! Didn't know you could hear me, anyway back to the story)**

"Thank you!" Sana said into the air again. She began to think again.

_What was I thinking? Oh yes… I just need to forget about Akito: about everything. I just need to forget…_

Back at Jinbo Jr High Akito and Fuka were walking home. They were silent when Fuka started the conversation.

"Aki, we're a couple now right?" Fuka asked.

"Whatever…" Akito said not even looking at Fuka.

"I'll take that as a yes…"

"Whatever."

Fuka sighed and asked, "Don't cha' think we should act more like a couple then?"

Akito didn't respond.

"Okay… Well I think we should." Fuka said as she thought of what couples do and the first thing that she thought of was holding hands.

"I have an idea!" Fuka said as she grabbed Akito's hand, but Akito slapped it.

Fuka responded with anger, "What was that for!?"

"Don't touch me!" Akito said glaring.

"I have the right!" Fuka said not backing down.

"No. No you don't! It's my body so DON'T TOUCH IT!"

"Fine! I won't touch your stinkin' hand!"

"Good." Akito said as he looked away coolly.

"Hmph!" Fuka said as she glared.

Fuka and Akito looked away from each other as Tsuyoshi and Aya caught up to them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Tsuyoshi said happily oblivious to the fight that just occurred.

Akito didn't respond and Fuka responded after glaring at Akito, "Aki's bein' a jerk!"

Tsuyoshi sweatdropped and thought, _I knew this relationship wouldn't work_. "uhh." He manage to say out loud through all the current tension.

Akito still did not say anything and Fuka began to fume as she said, "Let's jus' all go home now!"

Aya sweatdropped and said, "Fuka's right!" She turned towards Tsuyoshi, "Would you want to walk me home Tsuyoshi-kun!?"

"HAI!" Tsuyoshi said immediately wanting to go away from the bad vibes.

With that they jetted off out of sight in a flash.

**A/N: Wow that was fast… They did that little thing where their legs turn into wheels…**

Fuka watched them _walk_ off and said, "Would you… still walk me home Aki?"

She looked around to see that she was by herself. "Aki?"

She spotted Akito far far ahead, already walking towards his house which was the other direction. Fuka sighed as she started to walk towards her house thinking.

**A/N: geez these characters think a lot don't they?**

"Shut up! It's my moment in the story don't ruin it!" Fuka said into the air.

**A/N: Hey- Hey! I can ruin it, because I have the power to make you say nonsense!**

"Shut up already geez! Let me think!"

**A/N:****Fine! You'll be sorry later!**

"Hmph!" Fuka said as she began to think again.

_Aki, we've been going out for a week now and nothing has changed between me and you. I don't feel this relationship. It doesn't seem like we go out, you won't even let me touch you. I wish you could hear my thoughts… Nevermind, why would you want to hear my thoughts? You don't even talk to me that much besides a 'hey' once in a while. Maybe this whole relationship thing isn't gonna' work out. For all I know, he probably still loves Sana. But, if he does, why did he say yes to me? Maybe things will be clear to me when Sana comes back. But, if Sana comes back what if Aki falls head over heels again? I don't want that! I really like Aki! I- I don't want to lose him! I don't want to be the one breaking it off. If he doesn't want to be with me, it's his job to break it off! I still like him a lot, so why would I break it off? I don't need to end anything if neither of us want to. If he didn't want to date me anymore, he would do it already right? Which means, he's okay with us dating for now: even if things between us isn't all that great. Things can develop… right?_

Fuka sighed in frustration from her thoughts. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She opened them with a new look of determination on her face saying, "Things _can_ and _will_ change… I'll make sure of it!"

**So how do you like it? Please REVIEW! Sorry this may seem sort of like plagerism off the manga, but well- plot will change later. Sorry this is so short: I don't know what else to add until the next chapter. Please send me your comments! Sorry: criticism hurts my spirit so please hold back on flames. Like I said, the plot is similar for now, but it WILL turn out different later. Probably in the next chapter or two. So stay with me please! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :**


	2. emotions

**f a k e  
fronts are kinda eh...  
by signed anonymous**

**I don't own Kodocha.**

**12/25/06 - Yay, second chapter to revise… Revising takes so long now that I'm much older and smarter (eew my grammar back then was SO crappy! – look at my thank you notes: my grammar and spelling was so… poor…) Uhh- anyway!**

**THANK YOU NOTES TO:**

**AnimEJunki3: hi thanks for reading!! hmm my own character eh? ya!!! i think i was planning that! P thanks f0r ur advice!!!**

**The Clueless: Thanks! thanks for reviewing!**

**: hey uhmm i w0nt sey ur name P thanks f0r reading/reviewing!!! hmm ya!!! its 0k if u havent been der.. u pull thr0ugh wen i need it the m0st.. ) d0nt trip!!! haha i dunn0 wut t0 sey s0 yup yup! arigat0u**

**frogfroggy5: thanks ya i was tryin to update soon.. was dis soon enuff? haha short.. but soon**

**P: yay!!! u reviewed hahaha**

** EMOTIONS **

In the mountains Sana, Naozumi, Rei and Asako were playing a game of poker.

"Fuka and I... we go out now"

Sana's eyes widened as those words echoed again in her ear. She shook the thought out: _Shut up Sana! Stop thinking about them! They're a pair now- and you're not part of it!_

Naozumi puts down a full house of three sevens and two threes on the table. "Can anyone beat _that_?" He said smirking to his competition.

Rei and Asako shook their head and Sana stared blankly into space. Everyone looked at her with concern. "Can you Sana?" Naozumi finally asked partly because he was worried and partly because he wanted to win.

Sana didn't hear him because all her brain said was: _stop thinking stop thinking stop thinking_

Naozumi waved his hand in Sana's face, "Sana are you ok!? HELLO!? Earth to Sana!"

Sana was snapped out of her trance, "huh? What?"

"Can you beat my full house?" Naozumi asked again.

"Full house wha-? No…" Sana said half thinking in reality.

Sana accidentally dropped her cards onto the table for everyone to see. Naozumi's eyes widened in shock, "WHOA! What are you talking about!? You have a ROYAL FLUSH… of SPADES!"

Sana was still in la la land when she replied, "What? I lost? Oh well…"

"No Sana, you won." Rei said staring at her suspiciously through his sunglasses.

"Oh… yay! Haha… Ha." Sana said emotionlessly.

Asako notices Sana's condition and since everyone else is unaware of what happened she decided to save Sana from more drama by saying, "Well, it is late, Sana-chan is probably just tired. I am too actually. We should all go to bed."

She smiles at Sana who doesn't seem to notice anything still. She sighs as everyone agrees to go to bed as well and leaves. Only Naozumi and Sana remain at the table. Naozumi refused to leave because Sana didn't seem to be moving. He reassured Rei that he'd take care of her, although Rei was reluctant and would've never left if Asako didn't drag him out. She knew that Naozumi and Sana should have a one on one talk.

Naozumi stared at Sana. _It's Akito…If only Sana would choose me! That's it! It's now or never!_

"You know- you know I love you right Sana? I would NEVER hurt you!" Naozumi said as he hugged Sana.

Sana jumped out of her trance realizing what Naozumi had just told her. She started to tear and mumbled, "Nao- I.. I lo-"

Akito's words flashed through Sana's brain. Not the horrid words he told her on the phone but words he told her which melted her heart months ago. In her mind she could see Akito saying, "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, please come to me."

Sakura closed her eyes and pulled away from Naozumi who had a hurt and confused look on his face.

"I- I already know that… T-Thank you…" Sana stammered as she ran towards her room.

Naozumi sighed, "I can never compare to him can I Sana?"

In Sana's room Sana was in bed screaming into her pillow. "WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY DO YOU KEEP TORTURING ME?"

Sana started to cry again and rolled over so that she was facing the ceiling. She once again, began thinking:

_Akito… When will you leave my heart? I'm trying so hard to forget you. Why do I still like you even when not having you won't be so bad? I have other potential people in my life that I could crush on!_

Sana sighed and said, "I should just go for Naozumi… I feel like I have a better chance with him. But… can I do that? Force myself to like someone else? Can anyone do that?"

She rolled onto her side thinking: _I can always pretend, but will pretending make me forget about my feelings for Akito?_ She let out a loud sigh and asked, "Will it!?"

**A/N: who are you asking?**

"I don't know! Myself!?" Sana said to the air.

**A/N: oh ok, just checking (making sure you weren't mental)… carry on.**

"Stupid author… stupid emotions!" Sana mumbled before she fell asleep.

The next day came and everyone was out in the mountains shooting. Everything was going fine until Sana started feeling pain in her leg.

"Oww… my leg hurts!" she moaned.

"Hey are you alright?" Naozumi asked.

"I'm fine… it's just a bit painful."

Sana started to sit on the ground and Naozumi kneeled down patting Sana's head. He smiled and said, "Just take it easy. I'm pretty sure the director will film around you if it's necessary." Sana looked down and sighed, "but…" Naozumi put a finger to her lips, "No buts. Don't want you to be in pain now do we?"

Sana blushed a little and nodded, "Thanks. I guess I'll just rest for now. REI-KUN!"

Rei immediately ran over yelling, "YES SANA-CHAN!?"

"May you bring me to my room please? My leg is starting to hurt and I don't want to strain it."

"YES SANA-CHAN! RIGHT AWAY!"

Rei gave Sana a piggy back ride to her room saying 'Sorry' to Naozumi as he left. Naozumi watched Rei walk away with Sana who turned back catching Naozumi's concerned face.

Rei just left Sana's room after she insisted that she was fine. Sana sat on her bed thinking: _Wow. Naozumi was so concerned. Maybe it IS better for me to like Nao…_

She thought for hours and realized one thing: she was bored. Sana sighed in frustration, "This sucks! I'm SOOO bored! What should I do!?" Sana thought for a while and realized she had fun things in her backpack. She took out the babbit recorder thing that she used for karaoke. "I'm going to go rap!" she exclaimed to nobody.

**A/N: oh no! She's gonna' rap! This will be a poor attempt**

"Hey! Anything I rap is your fault! So therefore it's YOUR fault if I suck!" Sana yelled into the air waving her hands.

**A/N: yea… that _would_ be my fault. SORRY IN ADVANCE EVERYONE! … don't make fun of me! TT**

Sana started singing:

_Thinking too much is really bad for you!_

She pressed the button on the recorder to playback: _thinking too much is really bad for you!_

_Thinking Thinking Thinking Thinking_

_Stuck all alone up in my pad_

_My leg is killin' me, it's hurting me real bad_

_Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad_

_Now I'm stuck here and all I do is think_

_But my brain hurts too and thinking is just so boring!_

_Boring! Boring! Boring!_

"YEAAAH!!!" Sana said as she ended her random rap. She was bowing to her unknown audience when she realized something

_I know that I miss Akito. Why wouldn't I? But… Why do I miss Naozumi too? That's weird. I'm so used to seeing him all the time now, but if I don't see him I feel very empty? Like right now… I just feel totally alone. Oh no! Am I really starting to like him? Does missing him and looking forward to seeing him again mean I like him? Maybe… But- this feeling for Nao doesn't change how I feel about Akito. I still love him!_

"Why do I keep thinking of you Akito!? You're not even with me right now…" Sana said holding her head.

_It's so hard to make my mind stop drifting towards you Akito… But, maybe… Just maybe if I went out with Nao I'd get rid of my feelings for you…_

Sana screamed in frustration and began to think more: _Yea. It feels so much better to have someone who can be with you all the time. When you're far away, you never really know what the other person is doing. That's probably what hinders us from being together, Akito: distance. Is distance really THAT bad? Man, Akito! I'm risking so many feelings by liking you. I clearly have a better chance of getting with Naozumi, but you- you're just ruining my brain! I should just go for Nao: get those tabloids to be true. But I like Akito so so much! Since we're far apart I should be thinking of you less, not more!_

Sana sighed, "I need to loose my old feelings…"

** COMMERCIAL BREAK **

Akito is seen running again...

_I wonder how long I've been running. How many hours I've took. It seems like ages and my feet hurt so much._

Sana appears out of nowhere running next to him

"Yo' Akito!" Sana says waving

"Yo!" Akito replies.

"Why are you running?"

"Just… because."

"Okay… you're weird."

"Look who's talking."

"Shut up! I bet your feet hurt!"

"Heck yeah they do!"

"Maybe it's your shoes!" Sana says pointing to his old shoes.

"My shoes?" Akito asks staring at his moving feet.

"You know what you should do?"

"Do you know?"

Sana runs in front of him and stops saying, "I SURE DO!"

Akito collided into Sana because of her random stop.

"Ow. Stupid! What are you doing?" Akito asks.

Sana gets up and looks towards a bush.

"You should buy new shoes from SADIDA!"

**A/N: SADIDA is ADIDAS backwards if you didn't figure it out **

Akito gets up, "Sana are you filming a commercial?"

"Uhh- no." She said as she looked around, "Do you see any cameras?"

"Yea" Akito reluctantly replies.

A lot of camera men are seen around the two kids.

"Let's just say they're friends!" Sana says as she puts an arm around Akito, "Like us!"

"Uh- Why am I in your commercial?" Akito asks.

"Oh Come on just by the shoes!" Sana exclaims.

"Why would I want to?" Akito says coolly.

"So I can prove that my acting persuades people!" Sana says proudly.

"Tch! Go persuade other people!" Akito says as he starts running again.

"Aww Akito come on!" Sana says as she runs after Akito.

An announcer type voice is heard saying, "Just get SADIDA… If you do, you won't suffer the same problems as this young individual."

Sana is seen bugging Akito yelling, "Get it! Get it!"

Akito gets annoyed and screams, "Fine! Fine! I'll just buy the darn shoes!"

"WOOHOO!" Sana yells as she jumps and runs toward a camera. She winks saying, "SADIDA!"

** END COMMERCIAL **

Back at Jinbo Jr. High it's passing period and Akito is randomly walking around school. Fuka finds Akito and starts walking/running towards him screaming.

Akito hears a scream and immediately thinks: _Screaming is that Sana?_ He quickly turned around to only find Fuka.

"Oh. It's just you." Akito said emotionlessly although he was feeling disappointed.

"Whaddya mean it's jus' me!?" Fuka yelled fuming.

"Nothing, So what's up?" Akito said coolly as he began to walk again.

Fuka's flames ceased and said, "I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Uhh… Why?" Akito said

"Cuz' we go out now! That's what you're supposed tah' do!"

"Whatever." Akito said shrugging his shoulders.

"Honestly!" Fuka said putting her hands on her hips.

Akito saw Tsuyoshi and Aya down the hall and called out, "Oi, Tsuyoshi, Sugita!"

He started to walk towards them leaving Fuka behind

Tsuyoshi and Aya are up ahead and he walks to them leaving a very hurt Fuka behind.

Fuka's brain fumed: _He says we're girlfriend/boyfriend, but he doesn't show it AT ALL. He'd rather be with EVERYONE but ME!_ Instead of keeping the rest of her thoughts inside she screamed out, "FINE THEN AKI! BE LIKE THAT! GO IGNORE ME!" With those words Fuka ran the other way with tears forming in her eys.

Akito, obviously not noticing anything turned around because he thought his name was called. He saw nobody he knew so he just shrugged it off.

**A/N: poor Akito. You are as dense as Sana.**

"Oi. I'm not that dense!" Akito said into the air.

"HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Sana screams from a floating bubble.

"Hey! What are you doing? You're not supposed to be in this scene!" Akito says to Sana.

"Oh right! This never happened!" Sana says as she disappears.

"Weird." Akito states simply.

Back in Sana's room Sana is found rolling from side to side on her bed. She stops rolling and sits up, "Okay. I do like Naozumi: it's official."

"But what about Akito?" Babbit asks

"But then there's Akito…" Sana said

"I just said that!" Babbit exclaims

**A/N: she can't hear you! They can only hear me! Muahaha! You are invisible.**

"You're so mean!!!" Babbit whines.

"Who the heck are you talking to? Crazy author." Sana states.

**A/N: oh nothing. Carry on.**

"Akito, I like him too. Aah! I'm so confused! Man, why am I thinking about this anyway? I'm way too young to be thinking about this mush. And… Akito – he shouldn't matter to me anymore! He likes… Fuka!" Sana says as she starts tearing up again.

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door. Sana wiped her eyes and headed towards the door to open it. However, it took long because she was limping. Standing there was Naozumi who had a disturbing look on his face.

"Hai?" Sana asks.

"Sana… I just have to know: do you love me?" Naozumi asked with a lot of concern.

"Naozumi… I just can't answer that right now: I'm way too confused."

"Sana, if you don't love me I don't want to keep chasing you: it'd be pointless."

Naozumi's words rang through Sana's ear as she realized something: _Pointless? So does that mean it's pointless for me to love Akito? Is it the same situation?_

"Sana-chan! I'd like an answer!" Naozumi said waving his hand in front of her face.

Sana blinked into reality and said, "Just- just give me some time." With those words she closed the door not wanting to see Naozumi's expression.

"This is just so pointless" Naozumi says as he walks away sadly.

Sana leans on the door and says, "Naozumi says it's pointless for him to like me if I love someone else. But with me, with my situation…"

_Akito is so close to me. He even kissed me: twice! Doesn't that mean anything? Or does that mean he just likes to kiss? Nonetheless, we are still super close! Honestly, I always wanted to have a guy best friend and Akito answered that wish since Rei was out of the question. I thought best friends made the best relationships because there were no secrets. Man, this is so dumb. Why did I not realize Akito was my best friend until I lost him? That whole best friends are the perfect match relationship thing can't work if Akito doesn't like me back!_

"It's so pointless for me to like him! BUT WHY DO I STILL!" Sana screams holding her head like it's about to explode.

"Maybe it's because your feelings are too strong and deep" Babbit said hoping to be noticed.

"Maybe… Maybe it's because my feeling have grown so strong and deep that I just didn't realize them." Sana said

"Hey I just said that!" Babbit said

**A/N:****hahaha**

Sana looks outside ignoring my laughter: _Akito… It has come to the point where I can't forget you. Where I can't let go of you. Being away from you makes me love you even more because you're all I think about. When I'm near you, I start falling deeper in love and I start becoming more possessive over you…_

Sana sighed, "It'd be dumb to tell Naozumi I liked him. Because even if I do confess my little crush, my heart still belongs with someone else: that wouldn't be fair."

Sana thought about her and Naozumi again: _I don't even think I like Naozumi. When I think about it, this crush was really short. I think I only liked Naozumi in order to forget about my feelings for Akito since Naozumi. Since Naozumi is so nice to me, I think it made me believe I liked him even more. Naozumi is probably only an attraction. He can't be the one for me, because even if I like Naozumi-_

"I love Akito."

**How'd you like it? Please R&R! I'm sorry this chapter was pretty short, I forgot what I was trying to write about! Writer's block: GRR! But yes, stay tune for ch. 3! THANKS FOR READING! Sorry it sucks! . **


	3. deception

**F a K e**

**fonts are kinda eh... **

**by signed anonymous**

**I don't own Kodocha!**

**12/26/06: woohoo day after Christmas! Last chapter to revise, then I can finally update this story : I hope the story made more sense now that I changed the format and fixed a couple of errors. If not, I'm sorry: you can stop reading anytime you please D but anyway, don't forget to review! **

**THANKS YOU: **

**P**: thanks for reviewing! but ya! i have changed _some_ things already! look at the content n0t the outline -.- n yea! well if u g0t 0ver kodocha at v0l 8 then yea maybe thats y its hard t0 f0r u t0 f0ll0w, cuz its n0t exactly the same

**P: **thanks other "P" hehe.. yea! THANKS! ill keep g0ing D

**DECEPTION**

Sana and the rest of the movie cast were filming their last scene before they burn the house. I don't know _what_ scene it was, but all we know is that this scene involves Sana and Naozumi talking to one another. Naozumi was ready to act, but Sana started thinking:

_We're almost done shooting: this is our second to last scene. We're leaving this afternoon: wow time flies by… sort of. It's a good thing we're almost done, because that means I can go home and finally see Akito. I really miss him. If I weren't such a good friend, I'd go confront him. However, I don't want to that: what would I gain from it? Oh no! If I see Akito, that means I'll also see him with Fuka. _

The Director yelled action but Sana was still trapped in her thoughts:

_I don't know if my heart can take that pain! _

"I don't want to see that." Sana said out loud.

Naozumi looked at her oddly, "Sana-chan, that's not your line?"

"Hmm? What? I didn't even say anything!" Sana argued.

"Yes you did, you said: 'I don't want to see that.'" Naozumi replied.

"I said that out loud?" Sana asked in shock as Naozumi nodded his head.

Sana shook her head too, "I'm sorry!!! My bad…"

The director stepped forward and started to yell, "Sana! This is our LAST SCENE before we burn the house! Come on! Get in the program!"

Sana bowed, "Hai! Sorry sir!"

They finished shooting the scene smoothly and then they filmed the burning house scene, which was really cool like in the manga. After some time passed, everyone was about to leave since they all packed at the speed of light. Sana and Naozumi stood next to each other in front of the bus facing the burnt house. Naozumi turned to face Sana and Sana turned as well.

"So, this is it huh?" Naozumi stated.

"What's _it_?" Sana asked.

"The end of our time together…"

Sana hit Naozumi with her hammer, "Geez! You act like one of us is gonna' die or something! Hahaha! Silly Nao!"

After rubbing his head Naozumi replied, "I mean, this might be the last time I get to spend time with you alone: just us."

He took Sana's hands and asked, "Are you sure?"

Sana had a confused look and spit out, "Eh?"

"Are you sure that you don't want to be with me?" Naozumi asked with all his heart.

Sana's eyes saddened as she thought: _Why do I go through this? I'm HOW old again?_ She took her hands away from Naozumi and said, "I'll admit that I like you Naozumi, I'll admit that. It's just, you're not the one I love. I will never be able to give you my whole heart."

Naozumi started tearing, "But- I don't understand! WHY?"

Sana distanced her eyes away from him, "Because my heart has been set to love Akito. He'll always have that part of my heart and if possible: he'll have the whole thing. Loving you would be living a lie."

Naozumi's tears ran down faster, "I DON'T CARE! I just want to be with you!"

"That's how I feel about Akito…" Sana said sadly.

Naozumi didn't respond he just stood their crying. Sana took a step towards him and kissed his cheek, "I know you have to understand that…"

Naozumi clenched his fists, "Even though I get it, it doesn't mean that _my_ feelings will change either!"

They stood there in awkward silence as Naozumi's manager started coming towards them. Naozumi wiped his eyes and started walking. When he walked past Sana he whispered, "I can't let you go."

Sana sighed, "Sorry Nao…" She stared at him walking away and thought: _I know how much pain you feel, because I feel it too. My heart, your heart, it hurts right? It feels like its been getting stabbed ever since I realized how much I like Akito…_

"Sana, let's go." Rei's voice said as it brought Sana out of her thoughts. She wondered how long he was there but decided to not ask. "Hai." She replied as they got on the bus.

After a long bus ride filled with awkward silences Sana was finally home. She entered her house and yelled, "TADAIMA!"

Misako came out driving in her little car and said, "Welcome Home Sana! I heard what happened: go eat now and don't think you can skip school tomorrow."

Sana pouted and said, "Aww… I _have_ to go to school?!"

Misako nodded as Sana muttered, "Fine." Sana ran upstairs and unpacked her things. She sighed remembering all the incidents that happened. Feelings of regret and despair ran through her body, but she also thought of how she would miss the mountains: the place where everything seemed to click into place. She let one tear fall and ran down to the dinner table putting a happy mask on. Everyone chorused, "Itadakimasu!" and began eating.

"How was it?" Misako asked.

"It was great Mama! The last scene looked REALLY cool!" Sana exclaimed happily as Rei stared at her suspiciously.

"That's good!" Misako replied eating another bite of whatever food they were having.

Sana caught Rei's stare and looked back to her food, _I know Rei-kun. I'm being totally fake, but I have to keep this fake smile on for Mama. I don't want anyone else to know how much pain I feel…_

After finishing her dinner Sana asked to be excused. She went up to her room and looked out the window and sighed, "Tomorrow I have to see Akito: Akito and Fuka. I wonder, will it be as bad as I think it'll be? What should I do? Should I dry to break them up or support them? I don't know: this is all confusing. I guess I'll just sleep."

Morning came and Sana walked into school wondering what events would take place today. She spotted Tsuyoshi and Aya flirting somewhere and Sana said a simple, "Hey." Once they realized Sana was back they immediately ran towards her.

"SANA YOU'RE BACK!" Tsuyoshi exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"Sana-chan! It's great to see you!" Aya said taking Sana's hands.

"I know! Long time no see huh?" Sana said smiling brightly.

"Long time no see AND talk! So what's up!?" Aya asked eager to catch up on life.

"Nothing much. Just finished a movie." Sana said sticking out her tongue for some reason.

The trio started laughing. Tsuyoshi opened his eyes realizing Sana may not know about Akito and Fuka. He decided to warn her, "Psst… Sana…"

"Yea?" Sana said approaching him with her hand cupped to her ear.

"Uhmm.." Tsuyoshi stammered.

"Yea?" Sana replied.

"Uhmmm.." Tsuyoshi stammered again.

"YEA?" Sana replied eagerly.

"Akito and Fuka are a couple now!" Tsuyoshi spit out rapidly.

To Tsuyoshi's surprise, Sana smiled saying, "Yeah. I know!"

"Oh… Ok." Tsuyoshi said as he thought, _Wow. Sana is taking this pretty well… I guess she never liked Akito after all._

Sana smiled and nodded although she was thinkingsomething completely opposite from happy. Her mask worked, _I can't let anyone know about the pain that is ripping my broken heart._

Aya looked at Sana worriedly as she spotted Akito and Fuka walking towards them, "Oh look here they come!"

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

Tsuyoshi is found walking in the rain. His glasses are dripping wet and he can't see through them.

"Damn, when will they ever make water proof glasses!?" Tsuyoshi exclaimed.

"THEY ALREADY DID!" Some random person said popping out of nowhere.

"Woah! Who the hell?" Tsuyoshi said in shock.

"INTRODUCING – THE WIPERS!!!" The person exclaimed holding out glasses with wipers on it

**A/N:****like wipers on cars!**

"Uhhh? What the f-" Tsuyoshi started to stay before he was cut off.

"YOU'LL NEVER BE LOST IN THE RAIN AGAIN!" The person interrupted.

"I… wasn't lost and-" Tsuyoshi stammered.

"EVER AGAIN!!!" The person interrupted again whispering into Tsuyoshi's ear, "Just where the glasses and smile kid!"

Tsuyoshi didn't know how to react and began to get nervous as he stammered, "Uhh… Yea… Wipers… Heh.. Heh.. AAAH!! I'M TOO NERVOUS!"

Tsuyoshi roared into one of his raging tantrums. The person gets scared and walks into the camera saying, "Just buy them okay!?" He then runs out of site and far far away from Tsuyoshi who keeps screaming until Akito randomly pops up to hit his head.

"Just get The Wipers" Akito said calmly adding, "Or else." He started pointing to Tsuyoshi who was rubbing his head.

**END COMMERCIAL**

"Oh look! Here they come!" Aya said as Fuka and Akito walked towards them having some sort of conversation/argument.

"Let me borrow a dollar!" Akito said.

"What!? Why!? You have your own money!" Fuka retorted.

"No I don't: I spent it yesterday."

"On what!?"

"Stuff you don't need to know."

"Lik?"

"Just give me the dollar!"

"For the last time!" Fuka stopped as she Sana in her eyes. She then yelled, "SANA! OH MY GOSH!"

"FUKA!" Sana said waving her arms.

Sana and Fuka did some sort of weird handshake. It was so weird that everyone around them tried doing it but they failed.

"How ya' been? How was everything? OOH we have so much catchin' up tah' do!" Fuka exclaimed.

"Yeah I know!" Sana replies.

Fuka smiles and stands next to Akito. Akito glances at Sana who glances back and forth between Fuka and Akito. "So it's true huh?" Sana asked trying to grin. Akito eyes showed a glint of shock and he turned around walking away.

"Aki! You didn't even say hi! Come back here!" Fuka yelled waving her fist.

Akito stopped and turned his shoulder, "It was nice seeing you again Sana…" He faced forward and started walking again. Fuka fumed and ran after Akito who walked really fast.

Sana stared at the couple walking away. "…Was it something I said?" Sana asked turning towards Tsuyoshi and Aya who shrugged their shoulders.

In Akito's mind a million questions ran through his brain: _How can she take it so casually? I guess this means she never liked me at all since she was able to take the fact of me being taken so casually! Sana: you're so confusing. Why are you so unaffected by everything that's going on? I guess my love was just one-sided after all. I guess… nothing will ever happen between us._

Fuka's voice took Akito out of his thinking land, "Aki, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Akito lied as he walked towards class.

"Is it… Sana?" Fuka asked, but Akito didn't respond.

Fuka sighed saying, "I know you used to like her. I was surprised that you even went out with me, but I was expecting this to happen. So, it's really up to you: are we still gonna' be together?"

Akito thought about it for a second: _It doesn't look like I have one chance with Sana, so I might as well keep what I got._ He looked at her and said, "Why not?"

Fuka was closing her eyes and said, "I understand, I'll move on…" Then Akito's words finally processed in her brain, "Wait what!?"

Akito looked away and said, "I said you were my girlfriend. I meant it. I'm not going to flake out on you."

Fuka stood in front of her classroom as Akito walked away, _Thank You_, she thought as she smiled brightly.

The bell rang and everyone walked into their classrooms. In class 8, Sana and Fuka sat in the back catching up on a few things.

"So, Fuka… How's you and Akito?" Sana asked curiously.

"Hmm." Fuka started putting her pencil to her chin, "It's alright. I mean, I'm happy to be with him, but I just wish he could do more for me. Like be my prince charming in all those stories and mangas.

"Oh… So you mean more romantic right?" Sana asked thinking, _Man, romantic? It sounds like she doesn't even know Akito._

"Exactly! He probably will change with time right?" Fuka said hopefully.

Sana laughed, "Well…" Sana stopped talking as she realized a boy with red hair (like hers) and brown eyes standing in front of her. His face reminded her of Akito's. Sana asked, "May I help you?"

"Are you Sana Kurata?" the boy asked.

Sana nodded, _Wow. He's even cuter than Akito._ "Yeah, that's me! Are you new to this class? I thought everyone knew about me already."

"Well…" the boy started as Fuka cut him off saying, "Sana, this is Aku. He transferred into our class when you were gone."

"I'm sorry if I startled you! I'm just a fan!" Aku said bowing.

"No need to bow!" Sana started, "I love fans! They're cool as long as they're genuine."

"Haha! No need to worry: I'm a TRUE fan!" Aku replied pulling out his Sana scrapbook. Sana laughed nervously at the scrapbook and started to sweatdrop: _This guy is obsessed!_

"I knew it! I knew Sana was a nice person! You're so nice and friendly, I was afraid of you being a snob!" Aku confessed.

"Me? A Snob? No way! I'm the nicest person on Earth!" Sana exclaimed.

"Haha! Or the most conceited!" Fuka cut in laughing.

"HEY!" Sana protested laughing.

Aku sweatdropped as he watched the girls laugh like they were mental. He decided to interrupt their laughing-spree, "It was nice meeting you Sana! I hope I get to know you more!"

"Sure thing Aku." Sana said smiling sweetly.

"If you need anything: I sit over there." Aku said while pointing to his seat.

"Aight then peace!" Sana said holding up a peace sign, while Aku laughed walking towards his seat.

"Sana, it sounded like you were trying to be ghetto." Fuka stated.

Sana started laughing and winked, "I was!"

Fuka laughed and looked at Aku. She whispered to Sana, "Don't you think he's cute?"

Sana looked at him: _yeah, he looks like Akito, but with my hair color._ Sana smiled, "Hell yeah he is! But, looks aren't everything right? Their personality has to match!"

"For sure!" Fuka replied instantly.

"So… If he turns out to be a jerk, he's worthless!" Sana said sticking out her tongue.

Fuka laughed as the bell rang for class to begin. The teacher walked in as Sana said, "Man! I have to get back into study mode now! I haven't done that for ages!"

Fuka smiled and handed her a notebook, which caused Sana to stare in confusion. Fuka replied, "You're lucky that I took the liberty of taking notes for you!"

Sana started grinning, "Thanks!" Fuka smiled and started paying attention to the teacher. Sana smiled looking at Fuka: _Fuka is a really good friend. I should support her instead of being against her. She's way too cool to be enemies with. Well, we are alike after all: our weirdness, our looks, man. Wait a second! If Akito likes Fuka, does that mean he could possibly like me too? I mean, since Fuka and I are similar? No, I don't know: We're still different people. Argh. Why I am thinking this? I have to concentrate on school!_

Sana sighs as she begins writing notes. She looks towards Aku's direction for some reason and sees Aku's cute smile shining towards her. Sana looks away and forms a light blush on her face. Fuka notices and winks at Sana who shakes her head implying that Fuka has the wrong idea. Fuka giggles and just gives a look implying the word "sure." Sana giggles and shakes her head again writing more notes.

_That was weird. I thought that since I liked Akito so much, I wouldn't feel attracted to other guys. However, just one look at Aku and I felt weird inside! Still, I constantly think of Akito too! What the hell? I don't know. Hmm, Aku seems like a potential good friend for me, maybe boyfriend? Aah! Why am I feeling this way towards another guy!? Does this mean my feelings for Akito aren't as strong as I think they are?_

"This is all confusing." Sana said out loud.

**YAY! End of Chapter 3 revising! HOW DID YOU LIKE IT!? PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry for the long update! Sorry for any errors that may have caused confusion! My laptop was frustrating me while I was typing and my hands are cramping! BLAH! I can finally start on chapter 4 now! Yay! **


	4. impact

**F a K e**

**fonts are kinda eh... **

**by signed anonymous**

**I don't own Kodocha!**

**12/27/06: yay I'm finally starting on chapter 4! I'm so sorry this took 2 years to update XD lol… but if you're new: hope you like the story so far. If you're old: I'm so sorry for the long update and hope you continue reading!**

**THANKS YOU: **

**Frogfroggy5: **thanks so much for your comments : I wonder if you'll ever read this story again… lol

**The Clueless:** thanks for the comment! Hope your emotions are going great! Hope your writing is going well: thank for everything 3

**Rachele P:** lol… I drew him with red hair… cuz I don't know! I doubt doughstick will be updated XD

**Biki:** lol thanks : hope you continue reading: and I'm pretty sure your friend will be fine

**Cherry-sweetness-angel:** thanks for the review! Sorry soon was like 2 years later lol

**Sana01:** yeah, I know it was confusing. I re-read it and wondered what was happening myself! . well my writing skills have improved and revised everything. Maybe if you read it again it'll make a lot more sense :P

**Sango Twin: **I'm glad you thought my story was good! And well, its updated! Two years later!

**Forever Dreamin:** sorry you had to wait two years to read this chapter!

**I'M SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO USED TO READ THIS! I highly doubt any of you still read this story, but it's been updated:**

**IMPACT**

A week has passed by since Sana's encounter with Aku. Sana sits under a tree during lunch period and sighs: _I've been thinking about Aku a lot lately. It's kind of odd… He's a weird boy: not as weird as Akito, but still weird. The more I see him though, the more I forget about Akito. I don't even see Akito anymore._

**FLASHBACK **

Sana is walking and sees Akito. She starts walking towards him, but sees Fuka approach Akito. Sana stops and sighs and walks another direction. Akito notices but does nothing about it.

**END FLASHBACK**

You can say that I've been avoiding Akito. I think that's what's best for my heart: to know he's nearby, but keep a good distance away. Every time I see him I fall in love again: it's better if I just don't. Aku… He's someone I see constantly. I think I'm crushing on him. Probably only because he treats me differently than other girls: like how Akito used to treat me.

**ANOTHER FLASHBACK**

Sana and Fuka were sitting in class during passing period. Sana and Fuka turn their heads realizing Aku is right behind them. Fuka accidentally drops her eraser on the floor when Aku startled her.

"Gosh Fuka! You're so stupid!" Aku teased.

"Shut up Aku!" Fuka fought back.

Aku took her eraser and ran around the classroom, "LOSER!"

"Aku you're such a jerk!" Fuka said as she grabbed her eraser and hit him with her fan.

Aku laughed as he walked towards Sana. Sana clenched her things being ready to be teased somehow too. Aku stared at her and she stared back. "What do you want?" She asked.

Aku scuffled Sana's hair and smiled brightly, "Nothing."

He walked back to his seat leaving a confused Sana in her desk. Fuka took her seat as well.

"Why is he always nice to you, but he's such a jerk to me and every other girl in our class?" Fuka fumed glaring at Aku who stuck his tongue out at Fuka and smiled sweetly at Sana.

_He IS nicer to me… I wonder why._ Sana thought as class began

**END THE OTHER FLASHBACK**

Sana sighed from all the dilemmas rushing through her brain. "I like two guys." She said out loud. Just then Akito came and stood in front of her.

"Hey." Akito said causing Sana to tense up.

"H-Hi!" Sana said nervously.

Akito took a seat next to Sana and a gentle breeze blew in the midst of their silence.

"I haven't seen you around lately." Akito said simply without any trace of emotion.

"Well, I don't like being a third wheel so I decided on finding things to pass my time." Sana said staring at the sky.

"I see. So you feel like a third wheel." Akito repeated.

"Yeah. You and Fuka are a couple, Tsuyoshi and Aya are a couple. Me? I'm just there." Sana said sadly.

Akito looked at her with concern, "Too bad your boyfriend isn't part of our click too huh?"

Sana froze up: _Does he know about Aku!? Did Fuka tell him I blush when Aku talks to me?_ "W-what boyfriend?" Sana asked nervously.

"The one the world knows about." Akito said referring to Naozumi, but Sana didn't catch the drift correctly.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" Sana exclaimed.

"You don't have to lie Sana, someone told me." Akito said referring to the fuzzy brow boy.

"I don't go out with anyone! And-and: who told you!?" Sana exclaimed thinking Akito thought her and Aku went out.

"Just. Someone." Akito stated simply.

Sana was positive it was Fuka. "How dare she!" Sana said as she started walking away.

Akito just watched Sana as she stormed off. He didn't bother chasing her because he saw no point. _I wonder why she won't admit that she goes out with Kamura. Strange girl: I wonder what she meant by "How dare she?" _Akito shrugged and fell asleep under the tree.

**COMMERCIAL**

Sana, Akito, Fuka, Tsuyoshi and Aya sit at a table. Fuka is sitting down telling a story when Aku comes over and teases, "Man Fuka! I can't _stand_ your accent! Go learn proper English!"

Fuka fumes and yells, "Don't you mean Japanese?"

Aku argues back, "Well, this fanfic is written in English so ENGLISH!"

"But we're IN Japan! She just can't type in Japanese duh!"

Aku and Fuka continue arguing and Sana walks up to the camera saying, "Wish you could understand your friend better?"

Akito, Tsuyoshi and Aya all nod and Aku screams, "HELL YES!"

"Well, introducing the: SINGLE DIALECT VOICE OVER!" Sana exclaims holding some microphone.

"Watch this!" Sana exclaims as she puts the microphone to Fuka's mouth.

Fuka yells,"Whaddya' mean I got an accent- I! What? Hey! I'm starting to speak in the same dialect as all of you!"

"SEE? Simply put the microphone to your friend and no more dialect barriers! You can switch your dialect too!" Sana says as she switches the settings and puts it to her mouth, "Zis is thee best zing evah!"

Everyone smiles and yells, "BUY IT NOW!"

**END COMMERCIAL**

Sana was still stomping around at lunch: _How can Fuka tell Akito that?! She didn't even talk to ME about that! How dare she! Now Akito thinks I like someone else! Which isn't true, because I like Akito! Wait, I do like someone else since I like Aku too. Oh goodness what's wrong with this picture?_

"Hey Sana!" Fuka said interrupting Sana's thoughts.

Sana's ears twitched as she heard Fuka call her. Sana fumed out, "YOU!"

"M-Me?" Fuka asked startled.

"How can you tell Akito that I liked Aku? Now he thinks I go out with him!" Sana screamed out.

"What? I never told Aki that! What kinda' friend you think I am?" Fuka argued.

"Well, who else knows about my crush?" Sana screamed again.

"What are you talking about? I didn't even know you liked Aku!" Fuka screamed back.

"I do NOT like Aku!" Sana lied.

"Of course you don't! If you did, then you would totally be cheating on Naozumi!" Fuka said.

"Cheating on Naozumi? What the hell? How did he get into this conversation?" Sana exclaimed.

"Don't you go out with Naozumi?" Fuka asked.

"NO! Don't EVER believe tabloids!" Sana cried out.

"But," Fuka said as she calmed down, "Ishida said you told him that you went out with Naozumi."

"THAT? I told him that so he could get away from me!" Sana exclaimed, "Why'd you believe that before you asked ME?"

Fuka was in shock: _Sana never went out with Naozumi? Then the whole reason why Aki and I go out is a fraud! What am I to do?_ "I-I'm sorry Sana-chan: I didn't know."

Sana started tearing up. "I can't believe you thought I'd go out with Naozumi. Don't you know who I like?!" Sana cried out.

Fuka's eyes widened, _Oh my gosh: please don't tell me she likes Akito…_ "I-Is it Aki?" Fuka asked sadly.

Sana realized what she had just started: _No! I can't let this happen! I'm supposed to be a good friend and keep Akito and Fuka together. Fuka can't know that I'm in love with Akito. I need to make up something._ "N-no." Sana lied.

Fuka looked at her suspiciously, "If you say you don't like Akito, Aku or Naozumi: who _do _you like? You mentioned that you like someone!"

Sana tried to find words. She did accidentally mention that she liked someone, although she was referring to Akito. _I have to make up something and fast._ "I lied." Sana replied.

Fuka's eyes saddened, "It _is _Akito huh?"

Sana shook her head: _I can't tell Fuka it's Akito, but I can tell Fuka about Aku. I technically won't be lying right?_

"Then WHO Sana!" Fuka demanded.

"I like AKU okay!? " Sana spit out.

"What- you do?!" Fuka said surprised.

"Yes! He's nice, funny, smart and he has a cute smile! THERE you happy?!" Sana cried out knowing that this sentence might ruin all chances she ever had with Akito.

"I-I had no idea." Fuka stated.

"Well, if you didn't: then who told Akito I had a crush on Aku?" Sana demanded.

"What did Aki say Sana-chan?" Fuka asked.

Sana folded her arms and stated, "He said 'Too bad your boyfriend isn't part of our click.'"

Fuka's eyes widened, "He meant Naozumi, Sana."

Sana's eyes widened as well, "What?!" _Akito thought I liked Naozumi. Aku was never in the picture at all. What have I done to myself? _Sana shook her head, "I'm going home early!" Sana walked towards the nurse's office hoping to fake that she was sick to avoid more drama.

Fuka waved bye as she thought: _Why was Aki asking about Naozumi: what's the deal with his feelings for Sana? Sana doesn't like Aki: I'm sure of that. Sana clearly stated she like Aku: she can't be lying right? What will happen to Akito and I if I tell him this? Will anything change? I shouldn't say anything: it's better for me if I don't._

**OKAY, sorry for the short chapter. I thought it'd be a good idea to end it there. Plus, I need to start Chapter 5 ASAP so this story can show that it's been updated! ; Lots of drama in this chapter huh? What will happen!? Find out in Ch.5 of FAKE: coming out tonight! PLEASE READ & REVIEW:**


	5. convincing

**F a K e**

**fonts are kinda eh... **

**by signed anonymous**

**I don't own Kodocha!**

**12/27/06: YAY CH.5! after this chapter it will finally show that this story was updated! Lol. I calculated that it's been nearly 3 years since the last update! Sorry to all my readers. For all my new readers, PLEASE ENJOY! READ & REVIEW!**

**CONVINCING**

Another week passed by since Sana found out about the rumor of her "boyfriend." During school Sana avoided everyone: Fuka, Akito, Aku: everyone! Whenever someone talked to her she would reply with one-line answers trying to avoid any start of conversation. Fuka and Akito acted the same way Sana did. Fuka never mentioned anything to Akito about her talk with Sana and Akito never mentioned anything about his talk with Sana as well. Everyone stayed quiet and kept their feelings to themselves. The impact of last week confused all their brains causing them to yearn for space. It seemed like everyone was avoiding each other leaving Tsuyoshi and Aya completely confused.

"What do you think is going on?" Aya asked Tsuyoshi.

"I have no idea, but I wish I did." Tsuyoshi replied.

They spotted Fuka and Akito walking next to each other silently. Then from the corner Sana came out but quickly turned around. Akito and Fuka didn't notice her, but Tsuyoshi and Aya did.

_What is up with everyone?_ Tsuyoshi thought as he said, "Hey Akito-kun! Fuka-san!"

The couple turned around and Fuka replied, "Hai?"

"What's up?" Aya asked hoping to find an answer to the weird vibe that's been going around.

"Nothin'," Fuka lied as she continued to walk. _I don't know what to do! I feel tension rising between Akito and I. I don't want to confront him about Sana. Then there's Sana who is obviously mad at me. Oh God, what do I do? _

"That's a lie! WHY IS EVERYONE AVOIDING EACH OTHER!?" Tsuyoshi screamed in rage. Akito immediately karate chopped his head.

"It doesn't involve you." Akito stated.

Fuka looked at Akito, "What doesn't?"

"It doesn't involve you either." Akito said coolly.

"Then _who_ does it involve Akito?" Fuka demanded knowing he was talking about Sana.

Akito didn't respond.

"It's about Sana isn't it!?" Fuka implied.

"Why are you trying to get involved?" Akito said.

"Because I'm your girlfriend! ME! I expect to know what goes on in your life! Sana told me about what you both talked about!" Fuka cried.

"Stop butting into my life, I can talk to whom I please. If you know what Sana and I talked about then you know there was nothing to worry about since nothing happened!" Akito argued.

"Yes! Something did! Didn't you notice that Sana didn't know what you were talking about!?" Fuka yelled.

"Of course I did! She was just probably trying to hide her relationship with Naozumi since she knows I hate him!"

"No! That's not true! She really didn't know what you were talking about. She was thinking something COMPLETELY different!"

"What are _you_ talking about?"

"Aki! Sana and Naozumi NEVER went out! She lied to Ishida to make him back off! That was a lie and so is our relationship!" Fuka said crying as she ran away passing Sana who she didn't notice. Sana looked towards Akito whose eyes were full of surprised.

"Sana and Naozumi never went out?" Akito said in shock.

Tsuyoshi and Aya were about to say something when Sana walked into the scene.

"No, we didn't. Those tabloids aren't true: we're just friends." Sana told.

"Sana-I…" Akito started.

"No. Whatever happened between Naozumi and I shouldn't affect you." Sana stated.

"But, Fuka and I only went out, because she saw how he reacted when I found out about Naozumi!" Akito blurted.

Tsuyoshi and Aya's eyes widened and looked towards Sana for her reaction. Sana stared into Akito's eyes: those eyes that she fell in love with, the eyes that she could get lost in forever. _So Akito and Fuka went out because of my 'relationship?' I don't understand, what does this mean? How pathetic: what lonely people!_ Sana's eyes began to harden, "So you're telling me that you went out because you were desperate?" Sana stated.

"W-What are you talking about?" Akito demanded.

Sana sighed, "Sorry. It's nothing. Akito, just forget about everything we've been through ok? Forget about me, worry about Fuka. She's your girlfriend and you should attend to her."

"But Sana. I l-" Akito started but Sana put her finger on his lips shaking her head.

I don't want to know if you like me Akito. I don't want to know anymore. What you did shows me how desperate and lonely you are. If we do end up going out after this and I leave again: how fast will you run away? No. I don't want this drama anymore. I don't want Fuka to hate me either. I'd rather have all my friends than to lose them for one.

"I don't want to know." Sana said as she walked away. She turned back saying, "Fuka is who you should give your heart to now… I shouldn't matter anymore."

Akito was speechless. Sana clearly told him to give up on her. He knew that no matter how much he could try to win Sana back, Sana would refuse. _She's too nice. If I tried to like her, she'd refuse me knowing about Fuka. Wait, does this mean she likes me? No… She's probably just trying to help my relationship. She's never liked me, she's just been the best friend I could ever have._

Akito ran up to Sana putting his hand on her shoulder. Sana glared at him, "Leave me alone Akito. I don't like feeling like I'm a burden between you and Fuka!"

Akito shook his head, "No, Sana. I'm the burden. I'll fix things between Fuka and I. Don't feel this way."

Sana's eyes saddened knowing she was about to loose Akito forever, "Please do."

Akito nodded and started to go towards the direction Fuka went. He stopped and turned around to face Sana asking, "Sana… We're still friends right?"

Sana smiled and nodded as Akito smiled and ran away. Sana stood there smiling: _Here lies the start of my fronts_.

**COMMERCIAL **

**A/N: I'm taking this idea from my friends  
**

Sana is sitting down trying to fit everything in her bag, "WHY WON'T EVERYTHING FIT!?"

Akito comes up holding up a capsule with THIS written on it, "THIS CAPSULE. All you need to store everything you please."

"What the? Akito how'd you get here?" Sana asked.

Akito took her bag while Sana tried protesting. Akito stuffed the entire bag in the capsule.

"WOW!" Sana exclaimed.

"THIS CAPSULE. Get THIS!" Akito said to the camera as Sana nodded multiple times.

**END COMMERCIAL**

Sana sat down in her usual spot under the tree. _I MIGHT'VE had the chance to win Akito back today, but I didn't. What's wrong with me? Why can't I be a little more selfish for once? Oh well. Hope he and Fuka have an incredible life. I'll just lie here miserable._

"Sana?" a voice said from behind her.

Sana was startled and took out her hammer. She hit the person who happened to be Aku.

"Oh Aku! Gomen ne! I thought you were going to kidnap me!" Sana exclaimed.

Aku rubbed his head as he sat down, "It's ok."

"Were you going to ask me something?" Sana asked curiously.

"Umm. Yea. I… Just wanted to let you know that I'm madly in love with you." Aku blurted out.

Sana froze as Babbit came to crack the ice that froze Sana. Sana shook her head, "What?"

"I… love you. It's been my dream to meet you and now that I have: I'm convinced that I'm in love." Aku said.

Sana shook her head, "Aku, you barely know me. Sure you're cute, but let's give this some time ok?"

Aku nodded and left saying, "I'll ask you again one day Sana."

Sana held her head, _I'm sorry Aku! I don't need more drama!_

The bell rang for school to be over. Sana sighed and got up to gather her things.

"Sana-chan…" Fuka said: it was the first time Sana and her talked that day.

"Hai?" Sana said as she stopped moving to look at Fuka.

"Akito told me what happened earlier. And… I want to thank you. Now, I feel like Akito and I can start a real relationship." Fuka said blushing a little.

Sana put on a fake smile, "No problem!" She gathered her things and smiled at Fuka again. "See you tomorrow!" Sana said as she left: _I have to convince myself and everyone else that Akito does not matter anymore._

Fuka watched Sana leave. _I really wonder if Sana is okay. She was upset last week. I wonder what goes on through her head. Oh well, I have Akito now. He's all mine and I have nothing to worry about right? Sana likes Aku anyway: she only seems to take interest in Akito as if he's her brother or something. I don't know. Maybe I'm only trying to convince myself that so I could feel better. I don't know anything anymore. All I can do is live in the present and convince myself that everything will be ok._

Sana passed Akito as she walked out the door. _He's probably waiting for Fuka_, Sana thought. She smiled at him and left as Akito said "bye." _Sana. I'll try to make you happy and convince myself that Fuka is the one for me. I'll grow to love her. I'll convince myself to be happy: don't worry._

Little did Akito or Fuka know was that Sana's heart was breaking into pieces. Sana cried a little, _Stay strong Sana! You're strong! You don't need a boyfriend. You don't. You're too young for love. Just stop thinking about it._

**Yay! Sorry for another short chapter, I was wondering how I should've ended this and my hands are cramping up _really_ bad. Oh well. Ch. 6 will come out eventually. See how Akito and Fuka's relationship grows and how Sana deals with it. Lots and Lots to come! Don't worry Sana and Akito will be an item _eventually_. Hope you enjoy and keep reading! I promise to update often! Sorry for the typos and errors!!! anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *


	6. alone

**F a K e**

**fonts are kinda eh... **

**by signed anonymous**

**I don't own Kodocha!**

**11/09/07: Finally, the long awaited chapter 6! I'm really not this slow in updating, I just got lazy and I didn't feel like updating. Actually I was going to quit, but seeing all the reviews through the months inspired me to keep writing. It's been 11 months, so forgive me if my grammar and spelling is incorrect! Sorry if you don't like the chapter. I think people become a little OOC, but whatever it fits the plot so deal with it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**THANKS YOU: **

**xx Sakura Kisshu xx: **thanks for the review, sorry you had to wait so long if you still read this.

**SilverOfTheMoon:** sorry I didn't update soon, but thanks for the review!

**Kagome1312: **sorry for the late update, thanks for your words

**MewIchiBlue93:** I continued it! Just.. not soon! SORRY!

**Serena:** thanks for reviewing the other chapters too! But uhmm, sorry I'm not up to your standards. Fuka's character is mean, because well she actually is portraying someone I actually know so deal with it. Plus, it adds more drama. Sorry about the talking thing, they do it in the anime with babbit...

**pikachu8th: **chapter added... 10 months after your review!

**Twilightsummer: **sorry it took so long to update, but at least it's updated right?

**Makato-kun:** yeah, people are stupid. That's life. Lol. Thanks for the review

**Jenix**: i hope you didn't die yet! Here's the next chapter!

**Blackscarlet47:** Thanks for the review!

**Yo:** I'm glad you felt the story!

**Poems2songs:** Hope all goes well for the characters too.

**Fightergirl009**: sorry, it took 11 months to update XD

**misty:** thanks for the compliment

**AkitoxXxSana46: **Yay, you only had to wait a week+ ish!

**I'M SO SORRY! But, look I continued! At least tt wasn't two years...Justone! SORRY! I'm pathetic. Forgive me! **

**ALONE**

As time passed by, the group finally looked like they were starting to get along again. Fuka and Akito tore down the wall between them, so nobody felt the tension between the couple anymore. Sana smiled happily all the time, but nobody could see any pain in her eyes: not even Akito. Tsuyoshi and Aya were happy because everyone seemed like they were in harmony. Aku even joined the group once in a while; this made Sana happy because it was sometimes awkward to not have a partner in the group. The group always ate together under the big tree Sana loved to sit under: it was their spot now. Everything seemed perfect: nothing looked wrong.

"Sana, whatcha' you doin' today? Wanna' come eat sushi with us?" Fuka asked.

"Sorry, I can't," Sana smiled, "I have work today."

"Wow Sana, you work so much! I'm surprised you're still around school!" Aya exclaimed.

"It's hard, but I'm getting by!" Sana replied happily.

"Yeah, I see you all the time on television!" Tsuyoshi said proudly.

"It's not that big a deal. I'm still the same Sana nonetheless!" Sana said proudly.

The group laughed as the bell rang to signify the end of lunch. The group of friends said their farewells as they headed to their classes.

In class, Sana stared mindlessly out the window as she thought to herself, _Yet again, nobody can see past my act: they can't tell that I have been __choosing__ to be busy. _Sana sighed as she watched the autumn leaves fall to the ground. _Akito is named after the fall,_ Sana said in her mind as she felt an arm on her shoulder. She looked up to see Aku beaming at her and couldn't help but smile herself.

"Class is over already?" Sana asked

"Yup! Just ended!" Aku replied

"Thank goodness! I was so bored!" Sana said as she looked at her watch and immediately added, "I'm sorry! I gotta run! Work calls!"

As Sana began to walk away, Aku grabbed her hand and said, "Wait, Sana, I was... umm... I mean I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yes?" Sana said as her face began to gain worry.

"Can you be my date to the Halloween Party?" Aku said closing his eyes.

Sana laughed and said, "Sure!" as she ran towards the door leaving Aku petrified with happiness.

_It can't hurt, I mean: who else will I go with anyway?_ Sana thought as she opened the door to Rei's car.

After an hour of shooting for her guest appearance on a teen drama show, Sana finally got a break. She plopped into an empty seat next to Rei and sighed from exhaustion.

"I'm finally glad your taking more job offers Sana. Just don't over-exert yourself okay?" Rei said with concern.

"I'm fine Rei, really." Sana said smiling with two thumbs up.

_The more I stay busy, the less I'll think about you, Akito. The less, the better_. Sana's thoughts were cut off as her burrucha started vibrating.

**(A/N: wow i forgot she had that! It disappeared after a season lol)**

Sana looked at it in shock as she realized Akito was paging her: _meet me at the park around ten._

**(A/N: how she knows? I have no idea)**

Sana's face paled as she gulped, _Why can't you leave me alone and just let me get over you?_

"Are you okay Sana?" Rei asked.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine!" Sana exclaimed.

"If you say so, well break is over."

"Really? That was short!"

Sana got up and head towards the set again trying to forget the message Akito just paged her.

Sana finished filming around eight thirty and went straight home. She took a shower and put on a pair of jeans, a nice shirt and a nice warm jacket. For some reason, she felt the need to fix herself up for her meeting with Akito. Sana put on a little make up and curled the ends of her hair: it was now nine thirty. Satisfied, Sana grabbed her purse and told her mom and Rei that she was going to meet a friend as she walked out her door.

Sana walked towards the park; the park where she pretended to be Akito's mom: the place where they first started trusting each other. She smiled as she saw Akito lazily lying on the bench.

"Hey." Sana said as she took a seat next to Akito.

"Hey." Akito calmly replied as he sat up.

The two kids sat silently for a few minutes until Sana said, "Why did you want to meet me?"

"I- well, I just wanted to know if you're okay. You've seem a little distant lately."

_How can he always tell? I have to lie to him, I can't hurt his relationship with my stupid feelings_, Sana thought as she said, "I've just been tired from work: that's all." She smiled sweetly and added, "but thanks for asking."

Akito looked at her with a hint of disappointment, "Oh, I see. I thought it was something else."

"Like what?"

"Nothing..."

There was silence again until Akito finally asked Sana something he's been wondering for a long time, "Sana, what do you think of Fuka?"

Sana stiffened, "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't know: I just want to know what you think of her..." Akito said as he looked away.

_This is sudden_, Sana thought as she said, "As a friend, she's great: let's me copy her notes, listens, fun..." _That's why she's perfect for you, "_She's a great person"

"I see." Akito replied with a soft chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Sana asked mischievously.

"Fuka says the same things about you: minus the notes part."

Sana smiled, _She really is great. She also trusts me. I can't break her heart by stealing him away._

"Fuka says you're the only girl she'll trust around me" Akito stated.

"Yeah, she told me that a week ago."

**FLASHBACK**

Fuka and Sana walked home together as Fuka was complaining about a girl that she saw trying to flirt with Akito.

"Honestly, Sana, why don't girls know that they should back off when someone is taken?!" Fuka said angrily.

Sana laughed nervously, "I don't know: they're just dumb?" _I know I am_.

"Well, at least I know I can trust Akito to have _some_ girl friends."

"Hmm?"

"I can trust him to be with you."

"Wow! Really? You do?"

"Of course! You'd never betray me like that!"

Sana smiled, "Of course I wouldn't."

**END FLASHBACK**

"She really trusts me." Sana stated calmly. _That's why I can't betray her and let out what I really feel._

"That's good. I really don't know how my life would be if I wasn't able to talk to you... Probably far less random." Akito said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Thanks? I think." Sana replied.

Akito sighed and looked up at the stars, "To tell you the truth Sana, I never thought Fuka and I would last this long."

**COMMERCIAL**

Tsuyoshi is holding a wand and is wearing a black wizard's hat and robe. He is wearing a gold and red tie and a fan is blowing to create an effect that he has a mysterious aura flying around him.

"Expect a Patron US!" Tsuyoshi yells at the camera.

Maro then leaps in front of the camera wearing a white cape.

After a flash of light the scene changes to a classroom; everyone is wearing what Tsuyoshi was wearing earlier. The principal, in a wizard's hat as well, walks towards Tsuyoshi and says, "Tsuyoshi Totter, are you alright?"

"No professor! My parents are dead, school is a bore, Voldewhore is trying to kill me and I just feel so angry inside!" Tsuyoshi exclaimed as his eyes sparked signifying he was starting his anger rampage. Luckily, Akito karate chopped Tsuyoshi's head and dragged him away.

"Aren't you supposed to have red hair?" Sana said from a desk nearby.

"You're never gonna' get me to have red hair and freckles." Akito replied as he walked out the door.

"Tsuyoshi Totter: movie 5 – out in theatres when pigs fly. ThisisaparodyofHarryPotterbyJKRowling:don'tsueplease."

**END COMMERCIAL**

"What? How long did you _think_ it'd last?" Sana said with a hint of surprise.

"A few weeks... That's about it." Akito replied.

"So you've never pictured yourself marrying Fuka?"

"Why would I picture that? It's too early!"

"I don't know, I just don't understand how people can go out with each other without knowing that it would last forever."

"You don't make sense."

"Well, I always pictured that if you want to date someone: it should be with someone you want to spend the rest of your life with. That way, you won't go through the pain of breaking up and the heartache that people face when they date the wrong people."

Akito shrugged, "I really just somewhat said, 'whatever,' when she asked me."

"She asked you? So you mean, you weren't serious?"

"I already said no!"

Sana stood up and yelled, "That's pathetic! You're just leading her on! What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I didn't want to be lonely! And now, I'm thinking that it was pointless talking to you!"

"Fine!"

Akito and Sana parted on bad terms and didn't talk to each other for the rest of the week. Finally, the weekend came, which brought along the Halloween Party at someone's house!

**(A/N: I don't know whose house, nor is it important; but you can put them anywhere _you_ want)**

"Sana are you okay? You seem kind of sad." Aku asked curiously.

"I'm fine, Aku. Thanks for asking and thanks for asking me to the dance. Sorry I'm boring." Sana said sadly.

"It's fine, just cheer up ok? I know you're not normally like this."

Sana smiled and they continued to dance. Sana and Aku were vampires and they seemed to fit perfectly together. _I don't need Akito: I don't need someone who is desperate for love like he is. Just you watch Akito, I can get by life without you._

"I'm going to go get some food okay?" Aku said after they danced for an hour.

"That's fine, I'll just be here." Sana said smiling as Aku nodded and walked off.

_I'm perfectly fine on my own_. Sana's thoughts broke as someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She let out a shriek as the person told her to calm down. She recognized the voice: it was Akito.

Without turning around Sana said, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you were right: what I'm doing is wrong"

"..."

"I mean, I shouldn't be dating Fuka if I really don't know how I feel about her; if I'm not serious."

Sana smiled and turned around, "Yes, don't _ever_ do that to _anyone_! I think it's the worse thing someone could ever do!"

Akito started dancing with Sana and said, "Yeah, yeah: I'm a jerk."

"Well, at least you realize that. Where's Fuka anyway?"

"Outside: someone called her. Aku?"

"Getting food."

"That pig. Anyway, I'm thinking of letting her know how I feel tonight."

Sana secretly jumped for joy and said, "I hope she doesn't take it the wrong way, but yea: you should really sort out your feelings first." _It's really not my fault is it? I just helped him realize the truth._

"Yeah. Thanks for not holding back the truth, Sana."

"You're wel-"

Sana was cut off when Fuka ran towards them with tears in her eyes. Akito and Sana quickly let go of each other and focused all their concern on Fuka. _Shoot this looks bad! I was just dancing with Fuka's boyfriend! How will I explained this?_

"Fuka, it's not what it looks like!" Sana exclaimed.

"Yes it is, Sana! Yes it is!" Fuka cried.

"I- uh... I'm sorry! It's all a misunderstanding!" Sana stammered.

"No, it's not Sana! My grandma is dyin'!" Fuka said as she began to sob.

"No, it's- wait, what?" Sana asked as she realized Fuka wasn't talking about her dance with Akito.

"My mom just spoke to me: my grandma was sent to the emergency room and she might not make it! We're leaving to visit her right now!" Fuka explained through sobs.

"It's okay, Fuka! She'll be okay!" Sana said trying to comfort her friend.

Akito then walked over and pulled Fuka into a hug as she began to sob onto Akito's shoulders. Sana's eyes saddened at this sight, but pushed her jealousy away: Fuka needed the comfort at that moment. Fuka left when her mom called to let her know she was waiting outside. Fuka said bye to everyone and told Akito to stay up because she was going to call him later. Akito nodded as Fuka walked out the door. Sana glanced at Akito several times throughout the rest of the party: he was alone and silent every time she looked. She gave Akito a quick hug whispering, "It's okay," as she left the party.

The next day Akito approached Sana in the hallway saying, "We need to talk." Sana nodded as they walked into an empty corridor.

"Fuka's grandmother was released, but apparently she won't last that long." Akito said emotionlessly.

Sana hit him with a hammer and said, "How can you say that so calmly?!"

"Ow! You still have that?" Akito said rubbing his head as Sana nodded.

"Anyway, how's Fuka?" Sana asked.

"She- she won't be back for a while." Akito said glancing away.

"A while? What do you mean?"

"She's staying with her grandma until she passes, which can range anywhere from a week to a few months. She actually might not even come back: her family might decide to stay there for good!"

Sana stared in shock as she realized Akito began to tear up. Sana enveloped her arms around Akito comfortingly as she whispered, "It's okay. Shh. Don't cry."

Akito softly cried and said, "Sana, when she said that she might move; I realized that I didn't want to let her go. I want to be with her! See her one last time! The thought of her leaving hurts! I don't want to be alone again."

Sana held back the pain in her heart as she said, "I'm glad you realized how much you care about her. Don't worry, she'll come back. You won't be alone."

_I'll be_.

**How was that? Choppy? Rushed? Oh well, it's UPDATED! Please R&R! If you decide to flame me: please only do it with constructive criticism. Aww, things for Sana and Akito were looking up for a second, but it went downhill at the end again. Poor tragic love. Only time and I can tell when they will get together! Forgive me for errors and typos! Please REVIEW!**


	7. tests

**F a K e**

**fonts are kinda eh... **

**by signed anonymous**

**I don't own Kodocha!**

**THANK YOU: to all of those who review this story and for some reason keep up with it. THANK YOU SO MUCH! you mean the world to me :) sorry I didn't respond individually like I usually do, but I do read everything and it means so much for you guys to take the time and comment! Hope you enjoy!  
**

**08/18/08: Man, you probably can't believe this but I started writing this chapter on 11/10/07. However, I couldn't figure out a good start so I guess I gave up on it. BUT right now I'm finally on break! I'll be on break for a month and I wanted to continue everything I dropped. I've been reading your reviews and they mean SO MUCH to me: THANK YOU! I don't have time to reply individually on here though, but the next reviews I'll reply because I just found out there's a review reply button! YAY! Oh, you may have noticed my writing style has changed a ****little****. (Sorry if that upsets you!) Well here's the long awaited ch. 7! I'M SORRY, I really didn't mean to take this long – i was just stuck on writer's block for ages and I didn't have the time: college is evil :P**

**TESTS**

_Sometimes things happen for reasons that we don't understand, but in the end everything ends up coming together. _Sana thought this as she waited for Aku in front of a cafe. Aku came running towards her panting, "Sorry – I'm late – Sana! Mom – holding – me up!" Sana giggled, "It's fine don't worry about it! What store do you want to start with?" Aku took more breaths and replied, "Let's start with a clothing store!" Sana nodded and they began walking deeper into the shopping district.

It was almost Christmas and Sana and Aku were Christmas shopping together. After the Halloween Party, Sana and Aku became close friends. Akito and Sana were still close but he always seemed to be distant and all he would talk about was how he missed Fuka who was still at her grandma's. As much as Sana wanted to be with Akito, it was painful trying to conversate with the one you love when all he talked about was _his _love.

Aku became someone who Sana wanted to spend time with, because he was fun to be with and didn't burden her like Akito. As they spent more time with one another, Sana began to realize how much she was like Aku in personality – this made the idea of dating a definite no because she felt like it'd be dating herself. Sana shuddered at the thought and Aku asked what was wrong.

Sana chuckled to herself, "No offense Aku, I know you used to like me, but I was just thinking about how weird it'd be if we dated."

Aku smiled, "Yeah, I never thought I'd actually get over you - since I'm a HUGE fan, but after getting to know you: you're someone I can't picture myself with."

"Ditto – it'd be like dating myself or something."

"Yeah, you're like a sister to me who I care about very much."

Sana blushed a little at the last comment and replied with a shy, "Thanks." Aku grinned and pulled her into a popular clothing store. He literally ran to the hats section and began speculating over what hats to buy for their friends. Sana smiled and noticed a graphic tee with a design of a dinosaur on it. _That'd be perfect for Akito – that dinosaur lover_. She looked through the rack and found Akito's size, "Hope he likes it."

"Hey that shirt would match this hat!" Aku said excitingly as he held up a brown baseball cap that matched the shirt.

"Yeah that'd go along great!" Sana said enthusiastically.

"Let me guess, that shirt is for Akito right?"

"Yeah... He likes dinosaurs." Sana said a bit distantly.

Aku bit his lip, "I'm sorry Sana, I know it's hard but you'll get through it."

"Yeah – in time." Sana said with a soft smile as Aku changed the subject and held up a different hat that he thought would look great on Tsuyoshi.

_I'm so thankful that I have Aku in my life. He's the only one who knows how I really feel about everything with Akito and Fuka. Without him, I'm not sure how I would've endured all the times I had to listen to Akito talk about her. I don't know how many times I cried afterwards: thank goodness Aku was always there to comfort me and tell me everything will work out. I don't deserve people like him in my life: I'm just terrible – I'm in love with my best friend's boyfriend!_

After shopping Sana and Aku were sitting in a cafe drinking hot cocoa and eating desserts. Sana began to think again and started to look depressed as she took a sip of her cocoa. Aku looked at her sadly and asked what she was thinking about.

"Well, it's almost Christmas. It should be a happy time, but I can't stop thinking about him: it's our half birthday. Ironically, it's also Fuka's real birthday."

"Wow that's a lot of events on one day! Don't worry, I'd feel depressed about that too even if it _is _Christmas time. Man: you're situation is _so_ complicated!"

"Tell me about it! I wish I would just give up already, but I can't seem to let go."

"You know Sana, I may not be involved much in this plot – but I think you and Akito have something special. I really believe in it."

"Maybe – or maybe we're just meant to be really good friends and I just can't accept it."

"No Sana, I see something _more_. It just can't be unrequited love to me! There's definitely _something._"

"You're crazy!"

Sana angrily drank the rest of her hot cocoa and stormed off. "Wait-" Aku began but was cut off as the waitress gave him the bill. Aku laughed nervously in defeat as Sana began running home. _I don't need this – I can't get any more hopeful thoughts._ "Ahh!" Sana screamed as she fell due to a sudden impact.

"Sana? I'm sorry I was running and didn't see you coming." a familiar voice replied.

"No, it was my fault too – Akito."

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

"Aku you fell asleep in class again!" Sana said as she smacked her friend in the head.

"Huh? Again? Man!" Aku replied as he dragged himself to stand up.

"Yeah you've been sleeping for 2 days already!" Fuka exclaimed.

"I know – it's just: I don't have any energy anymore!" Aku exclaimed.

"Well, I drink rockstar to stay up!" Sana said happily

"I drink starbucks!" Fuka said with a peace sign.

"Hmm – I'll give this power type of drink thing a try." Aku said in agreement.

At the store

_What should I drink_? Aku thought to himself. Suddenly an angel Akito appeared on Aku's shoulder. "You should drink some white tea." Angel Akito stated.

"What the hell?" Aku said in confusion.

"No! Drink black tea!" a Devil Akito said as popped up on Aku's other shoulder.

"Akito where you coming from!?" Aku asked with bewilderment.

"How about green tea?" Angel Akito replied.

"No – oolong tea: that stuff is goood." Devil Akito stated.

"Who are you guys!?" Aku demanded.

"You're conscious duh! And we're just telling you to drink tea!" Angel and Devil Akito responded.

"R-right! Tea! If I get some will you go away?" Aku asked as he grabbed some tea **(A/N: you decide which kind it was)**

The Angel and Devil Akito nodded in approval as they disappeared.

"Weird..." Aku stated.

Next Day in Class

"Wow Aku you're awake today!" Sana exclaimed.

"Yea! Whatcha' do?" Fuka asked.

"I drank tea and I feel great!" Aku said enthusiastically.

Then Aku, Sana, Fuka and little Angel and Devil Akito who popped up look at the camera and say, "Drink Tea! It's good for you!"

**END COMMERCIAL!**

"Christmas shopping?" Akito asked as he helped Sana up.

"Yeah – it's in a few days so I wanted to finish early!"

"That's good. Man – lots of things happen on Christmas: Fuka's birthday, our half birthday..."

_Did he have to mention that? _"Yeah I remember... Hey, I have to get home now it's getting late."

"Oh, I'll walk you!"

"Uhh – sure." Sana said as they began walking. _Dang it – I just can't say no to him._

"So, Fuka's grandmother passed away last night."

"Oh my gosh that's terrible!"

"Yeah, but at least they were prepared so it didn't hurt as much."

"That's good! Tell her I'm sorry for her loss though."

"I will. She seems okay though, she's taking it very strongly."

"Typical Fuka – which is a good thing in this case."

Akito nodded in agreement as they both realized they were already in front of Sana's. They both stopped and Sana smiled at Akito and thanked him for walking her home.

"Will she be coming back to school after the winter holidays?" Sana asked.

"Yeah – she'll be back: finally."

"That's good!"

"Yeah... You know Sana, I wanted to thank you. You didn't have to be there listening to my pathetic moping but you did. You're – a really good friend."

Akito gave Sana a hug and quickly ran away leaving Sana speechless: _Stop testing me – it's getting annoying_! Sana walked back in her house half frustrated and half happy. She began wrapping her presents when she received a text from Aku. Sana laughed at the text and replied, 'sorry it was my fault: I'm ok don't worry... sorry for leaving you with the bill.'

A few days later it was Christmas and everyone was celebrating at Sana's house once again. Everyone was complimenting Sana on how great the party was except one person on the sofa who was a bit spaced out, so Sana decided to talk to him.

"Hey Akito – why so gloomy?"

"Nothing. You shouldn't talk to me. Go socialize with other people."

"Geez what's your problem!? It's Christmas!"

"Sorry. It's just – everyone is making fun of me."

"Huh? Why? Do you want me to beat them up?" Sana said holding her mallet evilly.

"No- no! It's just I guess someone saw us walking home together and assumed we were going out."

Sana froze. _Going out? I wish! Ugh- I hate this torture! What pisses me more off is that he is pissed off about the **idea **of us going out. How sad – for me._

"Sana? Did you hear me?"

"G-going out!? That's ridiculous you have Fuka!"

"Yeah. But people think _we _are. And it's annoying because I already have a girlfriend!"

_Keep calm Sana, keep calm! _"Y-yeah. Wow I'm surprised you didn't beat someone up!"

"Well – you taught me not to do that anymore, so I guess I couldn't bring myself to..."

"I see. Well we're not going out – so as long as we know the truth we shouldn't be mad."

"Yeah... I guess."

"Anyway here's your gift!"

Sana handed him a box and Akito opened it. His eyes softened at the gift, it was the dinosaur graphic tee and a photo frame. "In this frame you should put a photo of you and someone who is special to you!" Aktio smiled and said, "Thank you, I know exactly what picture to put in here." Sana smiled in reply: _Fuka I bet_.

Akito rustled through his bag and handed Sana a small rectangular package, "I know it's not much – but I thought you could use it for some reason." Sana stared at Akito for a moment then opened the package which revealed a small diary. "I love it!" Sana replied. Akito smiled and told her to go back to the party as Sana nodded. _Now I have somewhere to let my thoughts out_.

The party was successful and the guests began to shuffle out. Sana smiled brightly as she waved bye to her guests. Aku grinned as he passed her and whispered, "I saw everything!" Sana playfully punched him in the arm as he winked and waved goodbye. Sana walked back to her living room and sighed with relief, "What a day!"

"You still have one more guest Sana!" Sana's mom said mischievously as she pointed to the backyard.

"Huh?" Sana replied and looked towards the backyard to see Akito.

Sana walked outside in the snow asking Akito what he was doing. Akito turned around and replied, "I was waiting for you." _What in the world is going on?! I don't understand! Me?? _"What for?" Sana asked curiously. Akito smiled and replied, "Come with me." Sana stared at Akito like he was insane as he dragged her out of her backyard.

As they were moving Akito gave Sana his coat as she stammered, "Where are we going?" However, Akito just dragged her as Sana yelled things about being kidnapped. When they stopped moving they were in front of Akito's house. "What are we here for?" Sana asked suspiciously. Akito didn't reply and just dragged Sana into the house. "Merry Christmas Hayama Family!" Sana yelled as Akito dragged Sana to his room. _Oh my gosh why is he taking me to his room – oh no what if I'm about to be raped!?_

"Aaah! What are you trying to do to me!?" Sana yelled flustered as she got in a self defense outfit.

"Nothing like that idiot!" Akito said as he rolled his eyes.

"Then what?"

Akito began shuffling through some things as Sana just stood there and watched in confusion. When Akito finished he faced Sana and held up something, "Look."

Tears began to form in Sana's eyes as she held her hand up to her mouth. In front of her Akito was holding the frame she bought him and inside was a picture of her and Akito. "But why me?" Sana whispered. "You said to put a picture of me and someone special." Akito replied with a shrug. "But – why not Fuka?" Sana asked. "Fuka may be my girlfriend, but that doesn't mean you're not special to me too Sana: you're my best friend and that will never change." Akito stated. Sana nodded in agreement still crying tears of joy.

_That's right, no matter what we may go through: Akito and I will always be close to each other's heart. It may not be how I want it, but it's enough. Everything that has been happening, they're just trials to test how strong our friendship is: how strong the bond we share will last._

**Yay! I finally finished this hard chapter. In truth, it ended way different than how I intended it to play out about a year ago. Don't worry the break up is coming up soon. It was supposed to be this chapter, but I saw this cute story opportunity so I had to put it! I actually liked this chapter, you got to meet Aku more (lol) and there were a lot of cute moments in here. I'll be updating really soon since I have nothing to do for the next five weeks anyway. How'd you like it? (remember only _constructive_ criticism is welcomed) Sorry it took so long and sorry for the spelling/grammar issues! (I really wanted to finish lol) Anyway, don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
